KELAS XII IPA
by Tatsmobs
Summary: Ini cuma cerita keabsrutan kelas XII IPA di SMA JAYA KUSUMO. HUNKAI,CHANBAEK,FANTAO,LUMIN,LUSOO,CHENSOO,dan temukan banyak couple aneh lagi didalamnya - -" Bahasanya tidak baku! BAHASA TIDAK BAKU! GS! INI BENER" BEDA BANGET!
1. Chapter 1

**_Main Cast :_**

 ** _Kim Jongin_**

 ** _Oh Sehun_**

 ** _Lu Han_**

 ** _Wu Yifan_**

 ** _Zhang Yixing_**

 ** _Kim JoonMyeon_**

 ** _Kim Jongdae_**

 ** _Byun Baekhyun_**

 ** _Kim Minseok_**

 ** _Huang Zitao_**

 ** _Park Chanyeol_**

 ** _Do Kyungsoo_**

 ** _Other cast :_**

 ** _See in this story_**

 ** _Rate : K+/ T/T+_**

 ** _WARNING! GS! BAHASA NON BAKU!_**

 ** _DLDR! DONT BASH DONT JUDGE!_**

 _TETTT...TETTTT...TETTT.._

 _"MASUK!"_

 _"GUA BILANG MASUK!"_

Kristal Jung.

Cewek blasteran korea-betawi-amerika, anak kedua dari 2 bersodara. Duduk, gak deng diri juga di kelas XII IPA 1 dan jabatannya adalah Wakil Ketua Kelas ( walau jarang dianggep). Mantan nya si Ketua Kelas waktu tahun ajaran pertama di kelas X, yang kata ketua kelas nya sih dulu jadian gegara khilaf.

"BELOM ADA GURU! JANGAN BAWEL MONYET!"

Baekhyun Uysana

Cewek cantik bertubuh mungil, berkerudung dan agak padat (gemuk) blasteran jawa-medan -_-" yang ngaku nya orang barat, bawel kalo ngomong gapernah bener. Sama, dia juga di kelas XII IPA 1. Suka dijodoh-jodohin anak dikelas ama murid paling tinggi dikelas dan karena si Baekhyun ini spesies cewek kegatelan jadilah dia terima-terima dan mau-mau aja, kalo masalah duit jajan rajanya si Baekhyun ini dia sering dibilang ATM berjalan dan dia jago bener dalem urusan dandan. KPOPERS, yang ngakunya suka SUJU tapi lagu-lagu di Iphone nya EXO semua dari jaman ke jaman -_-".

"TAU! Alay bener lu si, santai ae napa!"

Jongin Nurinuridam

Cewek manis bertubuh mungil, berkerudung dengan tinggi minimalis ini blasteran cirebon – bogor -_-" ( ini lagi lebih ngaco.) dia ini kemplotan nya si Baekhyun. Sama-sama bawel, petakilan, doyan makan, ngegosip, dan sok bener, dan dia murid kelas XII IPA 1. Suka sama Ketua Kelas, yang sayang nya si Ketua kelas ini Soksokan gaksuka. Dan satu lagi, sama-sama kegatelan. Ngefans bener ama aliando.

"Eh, bakiak firaun! Diem, gua lagi ngobrol sama ayank ipan."

Nah ini lagi -_-",

Zitao mineralpilla

Cewek cantik dengan tubuh sempurna yang mendapat julukan cewek paling diminati seantero sekolah SMA JAYA KUSUMO, tapi sayang dia komplotan nya si Baekhyun dan sifat juga kelakukan gak jauh beda. Suka di jodoh-jodohin sama cowok paling pinter di kelas dan berakhir dia terima-terima aja. Nge fans shawn mendes dan berharap pacaran ama shawn mendes. Komplotan nya si Baekhyun.

"Eh, yeol! Aduh abang, gabisa bego! Jangan dimatiin tetering nya! Gua lagi bbm an ini!"

Sehun Arjuna prasetyo

Cowok ganteng blasteran jawa – makassar. Orang nya tengil, sok ganteng, sok bener, baperan, mesum, irit, pelit, sok baik sama Baekhyun. Ngomongnya gapernah bener karena logat makassar nya masih ketara dan aneh bener, kalo ngomong kadang muncrat dan punya kembaran tak sedarah dikelas. Sama, kelas nya di XII IPA 1. Cowok yang dikejar-kejar Jongin, dia pindahan dari makassar dan bakal balik nanti kalo udah lulus.

"Modal ANJING! Aduh bagaimana nya kau?!"

Chanyeol Tuan Simatupang

Cowok berbadan jangkung bertelinga peri dengan kedua bola mata yang gede nya Bujubuset bikin bayi bisa step -_-", sifatnya gabeda jauh sama Sehun karena mereka deket dan dia lah yang dimaksud kembaran Sehun. Sok jual mahal Sama Baekhyun yang suka godain dia. Oh iya, dia blasteran Thailand – Medan yang gatau bahasa thailand sama sekali -_-"

"TAO! Diem napa lu! Sibuk gua, lagi ngerjain ini tugas."

Muhammad Yifan tantono

Cowok tinggi (lagi-) berbadan kurus, doyan nya ngeledek orang dan ketawain orang lagi kesusahan yang walaupun kalo lagi ada pr pasti dia siapin contekan buat anak sekelas. Sifatnya lagi-lagi gabeda jauh sama Sehun karena mereka masih satu komplotan, hanya aja yifan ini masih dalam level agak wajar. Suka Tao tapi gaberani ngomong, biasa orang kaya harga dirinya tinggi.

"diem napa baek, lu tuh ih!."

Joonmyeon Amjah Widyodiningrat

Cowok tinggi (lagi-lagi!) berbadan gemuk, doyan minum dan ngejahilin orang, lagi-lagi! Sifat gak beda jauh dari cowok-cowok yang sebelumnya! Hanya aja si Abi (kata anak-anak kelas menyebut dia) ini taat agama dan hafal hapalan doa-doa. Pernah pdkt sama anak kelas tapi gak berakhir jadian padahal berharap jadian.

"Baek! Sini sama yixing aja, si Abi mah lagi baperan kali."

Nah!

Yixing Tiati

Cewek manis, berkerudung dengan banyak bakat! Agak masih kekanakanakan dan baperan, tapi selebih nya dia mirip kok sifatnya sama Baekhyun -_-". Ini loh cewek pdkt an nya Si Abi, makanya dia dipanggil Umi dikelas. Komplotan nya si Baekhyun.

"Aaa! Jangan siksa diriku!"

Kyungsoo gelica gelinget

Cewek manis dengan tinggi lagi-lagi minimalis blasteran jawa-belanda ini orangnya agak dramatis dan lenjeh bener -_-" buka tutup botol aja kek buka baut pake tangan kosong, sifat selebihnya sama bener kayak Baekhyun karena dia masuk kedalam komplotan nya si Baekhyun.

"a-yo! jiji! disini lagi bersama luhan huuuu~~. seperti biasa teman-teman, Luhan tampan anaknya pak acen bawa

something yang bakal bikin kalian kenyang! Nasi uduk!"

Luhan pratama suryalamsyah chaniago

cowok kece (kata dia) berbadan biasa aja dengan wajah tampan blasteran Cina (garut)-Betawi-Padang ini sifatnya bener-bener 99,99% gak jauh beda ama si sehun dan Chanyeol. blasteran nya pun benar-benar melekat pada ini diri cowok berambut cokelat gagal (malah kek anak kampung keseringan maen layangan) Cina wajahnya, Betawi logatnya, Padang otaknya jualan mulu duit mulu -_-". sering dijodoh-jodohin ama Kyungsoo si cewek lenjeh dan mantan dari cewek imut dikelas. DIA ini suka f(x).

"Untung gua udah putus, dasar padang bengkok!"

minseok Dita Suryana

Cewek mungil berwajah imut berkerudung ini blasteran Bandung-Yogyakarta, sifatnya masih sama juga kek si baekhyun karena dia memang komplotan dan sesepuh disitu (?) walau imut jangan salah! dia ini kalo ngomong suka bener dan suka nyesekin hati sampe Chanyeol dulu pernah dibikin pundung cuma gegara omongan ini orang. Dia ini ngefans bener sama Lee Min Ho.

—

"pak Anas masuk kaga?"

Sehun ngomong keras-keras biar didenger satu kelas, mata nya fokus ke hp ASUS berwarna merah-hitam nya yang lagi menampilkan games COC.

"gaktau! tanya tuh mantan elu! eh Tal, Pak anas masuk kagak?!" Chanyeol ikut-ikutan berucap keras dari meja nya, terlalu malas buat nyamperin si wakil ketua kelas mantan sohib karibnya yang lagi asik tulis-tulis dimeja nya sendiri.

"gaktau, nggak kayanya. Kenapa lu nanya gua? samping lu kan ketua kelas ada." kristal berucap cuek sambil matanya fokus ke buku.

"Alah! ini memang lah ketua kelas gak berguna! modal dengkul doang, pejuh firaun memang kau!" Chanyeol main tempeleng itu pala pitak si Sehun yang lagi kushu maen COC.

"AAA! MONYET LU TOLOL! GARA-GARA LU GUA KALAH!" Sehun ngegeletakin Handphone boleh nemu punya dia agak kasar ke meja kelas, tangannya nunjuk wajah Chanyeol yang matanya udah jereng-jereng gegara natap jari Sehun yang ujungnya cantengan item-item.

"TAIII~! gua matiin tetering gua bangsat,monyet monyet!" Chanyeol ngeluarin hp nya dari kantong celana.

"Ah! bang, gitulah jangan! baik budi lah kaka~." Sehun ngerebut hp samsung J5 punya chanyeol, terus nyengir-nyengir kuda.

"Kontol lu Hun!"

"Chanyeol~!" Baekhyun masuk kelas, jalan kek model piktoria sekret sambil nyeret-nyeret tali kerudung Jongin, yang diseret udah panik gegara kerudung ketarik ampe nampilin poni mangkok die.

"Istri lu bang." Sehun fokus ke hp lagi, mulai kushu sama COC nya lagi.

"santai Baek! yaelah poni gua monyet!" jongin narik-narik kerudungnya, berusaha nutupin poni nya.

"yeol! kok kamu cuekin aku! diapartemen gak gini!" Baekhyun pura-pura ngambek pasang pose ngambek unyu biar imut-imut mirip minseok yang sayangnya gagal dimata Chanyeol, Jongin yang liat ekspresi Baekhyun cuma ngangkat sebelah bibir.

"apartemen lu bilang! ogah! gila kau, hush~" Chanyeol masang muka males, ngibas-ngibasin tangan yang artinya ngusir.

"jahat bener, temen gua ini! manis dikit kek!" Jongin kesel liat Chanyeol sok jual mahal, tangan nya sibuk benerin Kerudung ala-ala al azhar putih dia.

"gak sempet!" Chanyeol ngejawab singkat, mata nya fokus ke layar hp sehun.

"HAHAHAH! UDAH PERNAH!" Sehun ketawa ngakak denger omongan khas punya Chanyeol.

"BABI!" Jongin ngegeplak kepala Sehun dengan tangan kosong, terus narik rambut pirang gegara gagal ngecat keras-keras.

"Sakit tai!" Sehun coba lepas jambakan Jongin pake tangan kiri, tangan kanan nya megangin hp nya. Disampingnya ada Chanyeol sama Baekhyun yang ngeliat adegan dua sejoli beda rasa itu dengan tatapan bosen.

"Udah pernah." Chanyeol mainin hp nya,mencoba buat gapeduli sama nasib sohib sekaligus kembaran abadi gak sedarah dia.

"Udah biasa." Baekhyun ikut-ikutan, dia ngeluarin Iphone 5 nya terus ikut-ikutan sibuk sama dunia nya sendiri, gapeduli sama Sehun yang udah ngegeletak di lantai dengan Jongin yang masih jambak-jambak dia.

"ASTAGFIRULLAH! TOBAT NAPA ELU BEDUA!" Joonmyeon masuk kelas,bibir komat-kamit ditangan nya udah ada buku agama yang tebel nya naujubillah.

"TOLONG YA YANG KEMARIN NGUTANG NASI UDUK MAMIH GUA! BAYAR! PANTEK BAYAR LAH!" Luhan naik keatas meja, gulung-gulung buku LKS buat jadi toak.

"LUHAN! ELAH PADANG BENGKOK CILENG! TURUN LU!" Joonmyeon tarik-tarik celana seragam Luhan, si Luhan yang dibegituin cuma cuek dan lanjut teriak.

"OOOO!DON BI EFRED! LOPIS DEWEY!" Baekhyun teriak-teriak,telinganya di sumpel headseat warna merah-merah cabai gunung disamping nya si Chanyeol lirik-lirik tajem kek silet mulutnya udah komat-kamit nilai suara baekhyun yang bukan nya bagus malah kek tikus kejepit, dilantai udah ada Sehun yang pegangan ke kaki chanyeol coba-coba buat selametin diri dari Jongin yang udah narik-narik dasi dia ampe si Sehun mengap-mengap kek ikan mas kekurangan aer -_-".

"MATI LU MONYET! UDAH KAGA PEKA! SOK GANTENG! GUA TAU LU GANTENG! SEENGGAKNYA HARGAI GUA YANG CANTIK OGEB, MATI LU MATI LU MAKASSAR!." Jongin emosi, si Yifan yang ngeliat adegan Jongin-Sehun Udah ketawa guling-guling dilantai.

Itulah keabsrutan kelas XII IPA 1 tanpa kedatangan Pak Anas guru Agama paling diminati -_-" orang-orang Ogeb.

TBC/END?

Ini sebenernya terinspirasi dari cerita-cerita dikelas gua ? ﾟﾘﾂ? ﾟﾘﾂ


	2. Chapter 2 : BAEKHYUN PINDAH HATI

"Banyak banget yang berubah dari tahun ke tahun-"

"La gaya lu alig! Eh, kelas 12 cuma setahun ogeb!" Luhan nongol, muka nya mengkerut kek pembalut bekas dipake nyautin omongan Jongin yang mulutnya mah udah manyun-manyun mirip ikan koki di kolam anak SMK di lantai bawah.

"Ngomul lu ah!" Sehun ikutan nongol, tangan nya gatel (kegatelan lu hun) geplak geplak manjah pala isi otak udang kepunyaan mas Luhan katanya mah.

"Eits! Inget ya, Ngomul aja jangan Ngomul mulu nanti jadi nya ngomong mulu-mulu, Ha!" Jongin ngucingin jari cantengan nya, masang ekspresi sok unyu yang jelas-jelas keliatan menggelitik dimata dua cogan XII _ipa_ katanya mah.

"Aasi?!" (Naha si?)

"Njay, si duo bangsad membuat kesal." Jongin masang muka garang.

Oke,

Baekhyun muncul pala nya ngegeleng, jari polesan warna merah cabe kepunyaan nya goyang-goyang tanda gak setuju sama kelakuan anak tiga yang gak mencerminkan murid ipa bener dah.

"Gua aja yang ngomong, kalian bertiga perlu di _Up_ kan!" Tumben tumbenan suara santai kek dipantai. "Masuk sana."

Sehun cengar-cengir manja, matanya jelalatan ngeliatin tingkah Luhan si cina padang doyan dagang disampingnya. "Noh, ditemenin si Mas ya?" Alis nya goyang-goyang macem biduan, niatnya mah godain tapi dimata anak tiga itu udah kaya orang kena ayan.

"Ngaco lu! Sono lu ah, lu pun jong! Sono lu ah bau taik." Baekhyun ngipas-ngipasin tangan coba ngusir manusia-manusia tak sempurna didepan nya (baca abnormal). "Lu pun, Han." Singkat sih kalo sama Luhan, jaga sikap ya?!

"Njay, ma gua mah kasar ma si Jongin mah ga nyante nah ama si Luhan mah sok manis beud dah! Rasis lu blay!" Ngacungin jari tengah, si Sehun masang tampang songong diikutin si Jongin yang sibuk ngompor-ngomporin.

"Menggelitik lu nyet!"

"Masoookk!" Luhan narik anak dua, masabodo ama Baekhyun yang udah manyun-manyun kece.

Kalo kagak buru-buru pergi satu keperawanan anak orang bisa ilang dia bikin. Njayy~

"Oke di lanjutkan, manusia abnormal sudah musnah," niup kerudung dulu biar lancip.

"Jadi,banyak banget yang berubah dari semester satu ampe sekarang semester dua." Si Baekhyun ngelirik ke belakang, natepin anak-anak kelas tuatu yang tadi nya ribut seketika hening kek di ruang BK (njayyy).

"Ngapain lu-lu pada ngeliatin gua njirr? Gak suka kau hah?!" Si Baekhyun nyolot, matanya melotot gede bener kek pen kabur. "Sok sibuk gak lu, gua lempar pake beha baru tau!" Ancem nya, kaga ada serem-seremnya bener dah.

Anak-anak kelas mah kaga takut sama anceman nya, cuma denger suara Baekhyun yang lagi murka tuh yang bikin takut, udah gede gada nada pula bisa berubah jadi pencemaran suara bener dah! males dengernya.

"Lanjut ya." Sok manis lagi kan nadanya, "dimulai dari yang tadi nya mah masih kayak anak-anak polos tak berdosa ampe sekarang mah udah berubah jadi kek macem germo senior kepunyaan republik jablay." Matanya Baekhyun sih jelalatan ngelirik si Sehun ama Chanyeol yang lagi asik goyang-goyang resah natep hape mahal keluaran terbaru kepunyaan si Yifan. "Bokep lagi si monyet." Baekhyun ngomong pelan yang sebenernya ga pelan.

"Terusan nih ya, dari yang cuma tau nya bedak bayi yang warna oren noh yang kalo di warung emak inun mah cuma goceng sekarang mah udah tau lipstik cate wain bi kaler njayy la la la la~." Nah loh, kebiasaan fangirl mah gini nih ah gabisa dikit aja bahas aneh-aneh.

"Yang tadinya mah cuma tau temen temenan sekarang mah udah tau cinta cintaan." Et dah mata tuh jelalatan liatin Luhan yang asikan ngobrol ama Xiumin, Njayy Ratu jablay cem Baekhyun pun seketika galau. "Gatau aja lu pada cinta ini bertepuk sebelah tangan." Galo kan galo kan!

"Jan nangis Baek! Baperan lu mah ah!" Nah loh si Tao nongol, perasaan tadi belom dateng!

"Dateng darimana lu bego?!" Baekhyun kaget setengah mampus la, ni cewek satu doyan bener muncul tiba-tiba kek tuyul peliaraan Luhan yang doyan nyusu di toket cewek. "Kagetin anjay!"

"Eh itu jan saling mencoli bedua anjir!" Tao nunjuk si Sehun ama Chanyeol yang udah duduk dempet-dempetan dipojok kelas kek pen homoan anjir!

"Njay, ini kelas ngapa kaga ada yang normal! Ogeb la!" Pusing dah nih pala si Baekhyun, batin mah udah lelah ngerenungin ngapa begini amat nasibnya sekelas ama orang-orang macam zombie campur narapidana cabul cem begini.

Padahal dia rajin solat iya, solat maghrib maksudnya.

"Udah la, lanjut."

* * *

 ** _Baekhyun pindah hati._**

"Hotnyus nya di umbar dulu lah, ada apa nich?" Sehun nyamperin Jongin, yang mulutnya udah komat kamit gibahin orang yang bisa bikin asik, apalagi kalo ada kopi ama pisang goyeng. Asiqeu~

"Ah ada Sehun, bubar kuy!" Kyungsoo ngompor, narik narik kerudung si Jongin ama Tao sambil natepin Sehun yang udah kek banteng mau ngamuk.

"Terancam kau soo! Gua patahkan motor lu pun nanti pulang." Jongin mijet-mijet pala, pusing dah pala

Berbi macem dia denger debatan dua manusa penuh dosa dihadapan dia ini.

"Si merah! Jangan anjir!" Kyungsoo pun panik kek kebakaran jembut eh jenggot deng, HA!

"Sini dah sini, gua kasih tau abis ini mah lu pergi dah! Pusing gua denger suara lu, udah gajelas bau taik pula." Matanya sayu sayu males ceritanya mah, padahal mah hati berbunga-bunga mau deket deket ama pujaan hati.

"Si Baekhyun suka ama si Luhan!" To the point bener bego.

'Ntah apalah maksud anak ini suruh gua mendekat,bisik-bisik pun belum' Si Sehun dalem ati ngomong gitu.

"Mang?!" Kyungsoo kaget setengah mampus, matanya aja ampe pen loncat gitu saking kagetnya.

Bener dah, itu berita bukan cuman hotnyus tapi mala petaka! Gimana ceritanya bisa-bisa cewek macem Cabe mahal kek Baekhyun doyan ama Cowok mirip om-om mesum macem si Luhan. Ho'oh sih ganteng tapi kan yaelah Kyungsoo aja sedih bayangin nya.

"Iya, tanya noh si Tao dia banyak tau soal beginian dah." Jongin nunjuk-nunjuk si Tao yang udah asikan godain si Kris yang udah mesem-mesem macem anak perawan.

Gatau gimana ceritanya dah si Tao ngapa bisa tiba-tiba ada di bangku sebelah Kris, padahal tadi mah dia masih anteng diri disamping Jongin asik gibah-gibahin orang.

"Tanya gih Soo, kalo si Baekhyun Ratu Gibah nah si Tao Emak Gibah! Sono gih tanyain."

"Lah HunNyet! Mang gua ubab lu, lu aja sono! Mulai berani lu karang nyuruh-nyuruh bini Harry Style cem gua!"

Jongin makin pusing dah, ini orang bedua dibilang berisik kagak mau tapi suara bedua udah kek speaker tahu bulet -_-, berisik bener.

"Bodo amat, benci gua liat lu bedua! Kek gorilla!" Sehun ama Kyungsoo mah cengo dikatain gorilla, anjir aja badan kerempeng kek mereka dibilang mirip gorilla, Mirip monyet iya.

* * *

"Iya! Si Babi suka ama si Monyet!" Tao ngomong kaga nyante ama si Kris, tangan nya mah kegatelan coret-coret gambar WD (read:titit) di buku fisika kepunyaan si pinter kelas IPA katanya mah.

"Tao, ngomong mah yang jelas jangan bawa-bawa spesies kepunyaan, gua kaga ngartian!" Kris protes, mana bisa otak jenius kepunyaan dia bisa nyerep bahasa penuh kebon binatang ala Tao.

"Spesies lu kata! Gua mah spesies ikan duyung satu sodara noh sama duyung kegemaran si Yixing di drama korea!" Tao mah sekali nyolot ya nyolot, bukan nya ngejelasin ulang malah ganti topik yang gajelas. Ini sebenernya yang Monyet kayanya mah Tao.

"Salah nanya orang mereun! Udah ganti narasumber gih, pusing gua oge dengernya mah." Joonmyeon ngasih saran bener nih, Kris sih angguk-angguk aja tangan nya ngipas ngipas ntu sih artinya ngusir nah si Tao nurut aja tapi bibir udah manyun komat kamit.

"Salah orang enak aja, lu! Udah ini bener orang nya Kris! Gak salah orang gak salah Jodoh!" Nah kan, cantik-cantik tapi otak nya setengah mana tega kris pacarin nya. -_-"

"Udah mending lu ke musolah, ambil wudhu, sholat sono! Mana tau ogeb lu berkurang." Joonmyeon ngasih saran bagus bener, Soojung lewat aja ampe geleng-geleng pala.

"Ya ilah, yang dikasih saran setan macem begono mana mempan, Myeon." Sahut dah tuh si Soojung gegara denger saran si Joonmyeon buat si Setan macem Tao.

"YESANTUY!" Wah wah wah, murka ini mah Emak gibah.

"Kabur dah gua." Ketakutan dah tuh Soojung,mabur keluar kelas.

Padahal gada guna dah, dia pun bisa ngalahin si Tao kan secara dia sabuk item di tekondo -_-" emang dasarnya kelas XII IPA ogeb.

* * *

"PAGI SEMU-"

"Luhan!"

Baekhyun kicep sebelum ucapan selamat pagi nya yang cetar membahana belum selesai waktu denger si duo cabul (read:Chanyeol dan Sehun) manggil nama Luhan udah kek pake toak masjid, njayy nih aura aura nya pangeran pujaan hati ada di belakang!

"Orang mah jangan halangin jalan, Cho." Baekhyun mati, Baekhyun mati! Hati nya udah dag dig dug der cuma karena denger suara nya doang, gimana kalo liat langsung wajah nya!

By the way, Cho itu tuh panggilan kesayangan anak kelas buat si Baekhyun yang katanya sih ngepens berat ama Cho Kyuhyun member super junior. Tapi, yang masih bertahan manggil Cho sih cuman si ganteng unyu-unyu kesayangan Baekhyun ini doang.

"Yaudah sih biasa lu!" Elah ketus bener, si Luhan aja ampe kaget setengah mampus dengernya.

"Lah lu ngapa bego? Mangkak lu di lembutin." Nah loh, Luhan mah gabisa dipancing kalo di pancing langsung nyamber.

"Gak!"

Luhan mah udah biasa digituin, untung temen kalo bukan mah udah di kasih bogem sayang.

Jadi cuman temen ya Baek.

Tao ama Jongin mah udah senyum-senyum gaje liat interaksi tuh anak monyet bedua.

Gimana ya, gaje-gajetot gitu deh

Udah SMA aja suka-sukaan nya masih kaya suka-sukaan anak SMP

Kan geli kan ya? Gak kayak mereka berdua gitu yang main nyosor kek jablay pengkolan kata anak dua mah (Read: ChanHun).

"Ya di biasain aja Baek ngomongnya mah, salting gitu." Lah si Jongin yah udah mulai berani goda-godain Ratu tapir cem Baekhyun, salah langkah nich.

"Heh loh wanita malam, kalo ngomong tuh bener dikit jan toket kecil lu aja dibenerin biar gede." Nah kan apa dibilang juga Jong, salah langkah kan -_-", pedes pedes dah itu kata-kata.

"Mampus lo, sok-sok an sih lu! Udah tau mulut tuh anak kek golok buat sunat! Tajem gede dan sadissss!" Si Tao pun berulah, bukan nya ngebela malah digituin.

Kyungsoo sih santai aja, gamau ikut campur toh dia pun yag lalu-lalu udah pernah ngerasain muncratan mulut golok kepunyaan yang maha agung cem Ratu Tapir gitu -_-".

"Duh, udah berani ya ngomong toket." Baekhyun noleh, muka nya merah kek tomat busuk denger omongan Luhan yang bahas-bahas toket, jadi gatel kan toket nya si Baekhyun.

"Up!" Luhan ketawa kenceng bener, anak-anak kelas ikutan ketawa bukan gegara omongan Baekhyun tapi gegara reaksi ketawa Luhan yang bener asli Absurd alig.

Gimana kaga absurd, ketawa ampe mirip kuntilanak gitu kan menggelitik bener.

Muka boleh ganteng, gaya boleh gaul, tapi ketawa kek kuntilanak kan kaga sinkron.

Emang bener ya, tuhan tuh adil!

TBC

AH,ini bikin nya aja berminggu-minggu ya

sibuk yeuh banyak tugas kelas 12

betewe makasih loh untuk review-review video instagram untuk sequel lagi nya lagi dalam pembuatan hehehe

yang ini silahkan di review ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : SALAH LAPAK!

Jongin lagi ngutekin kuku kaki diatas kasur,bermaksud tutupin tuh jari-jari kaki yang di sela-sela nya item.

Asik-asikan juga, tiba-tiba tuh hape di samping dia bunyi kenceng bener gak sekali pula tapi berkali-kali.

"Ini libur ya, libur gak libur sama aja semua anak-anak terkutuk itu ganguin gua mulu!" Murka lah si Jongin, di quality time dia yang di idam-idamkan ini malah di ancurin ama anak-anak kelas laknat.

* * *

 ** _Grub Gibah nax XII IPA_**

* * *

Tttao : P

Tttao : P

Tttao : P

Abi Amjah: Bicik ah!

CY not Ceye : Bicik ah! (2)

Baekyyy : Ada aps nich ?

Luhans: Orang gila, masih pagi udah Spam.

CY not Ceye : Orang gila, masih pagi udah spam. (69)

Yixing.T. : Ada apa sih? Masih pagi loh.

UminChu~ : Kalo gapenting jan diomongin, libur untuk tidur.

Jong's : Tidur tidur amat -_-

UminChu~ : Up!

CY not Ceye : Up! (2)

Abi Amjah : Up! (3)

Jong's : Tegaan Yeuh! Ganyangka.

Tttao : Awas anjing baper!

Sehunara panas : ngaqaq!

Kris Ma-bro : Siapa tuh anjing baper?!

Tttao : Mana nih, Ketua Genk!

Sehunara panas : Sapa tuh?!

Abi Amjah : bukan gua dah, sapa tuh?!

Tttao : Luhan! Bosqu muncul lah!

Baekyyy : buat apaan?

Kris Ma-bro : tenang Baek, gabakal ditikung ini ama si Tao.

Baekyyy : UP!

Sehunara panas : nhan mnu kaya kris jhon

Jong's : JEMPOL BABON!

Tttao : Typo nya diobatin dulu hun.

Sehunara panas : typo bangsat, nahan mulu kayak kris jhon.

CY not Ceye : nah! Nahan mulu kayak kris jhon (2)

Tttao : Nahan mulu kayak kris jhon (3)

Jong's : Nahan mulu kayak kris jhon (4)

Abi Amjah : Nahan mulu kayak kris jhon (5)

Yixing.T. : Nahan mulu kayak kris jhon (6)

UminChu~ :Nahan mulu kayak kris jhon (7)

Luhans: Nahan apa tuh?

Baekyyy : BANGKE!

Jong's : Bangke bangke amat

Luhans: ada apaan nih? Nyari-nyari bos

Tttao : Gimans nich, katanya pen BTS.

Baekyyy : BTS apa nich? Bangtan Boys?

Sehunara panas : Up! Up! Korea melulu.

Jong's : sehunnah! Sayang akuh!

Sehunara panas : jan panggil panggil gua sayang, gua bukan makanan jatoj.

Jong's : kamu bukan makanan jatoj, kamu bidadara jatoj dari syurga.

CY not ceye : ngaqaq Ha!

Luhans: Jatoj ya, anak relep.

Baekyyy: Serius ini, BTS apaan sih?

Luhans: Buku tahunan sekolah Choqu.

Baekyyy : Up!

CY not Ceye : Up Up, mati mah seneng.

CY not Ceye : *hati

Luhans: Ha, canda kok Cho.

Jong's : Canda doang Baek.

Tttao : Canda doang Baek. (2)

CY not Ceye : Ga peka sama Bercanda itu beda ya.

Jong's : Ei! Chan lu ya suka bener.

Baekyyy: Tuh kan Tao, udah diterbangin dijatohin

Baekyyy : kitati tau kaga, naksir ama dia tuh kitati.

Tttao : EY!

Jong's : ngakak!

Abi Amjah : bicik ah!

Kris Ma-Bro : Salah lapak woy! Grub ini bukan pece.

Jong's : Biarin ogeb jah, kesian dia lagi baper.

Luhans: naksir siapa tuh?!

Tttao : Berisik aja Baek, berisik gapapa! Gua suruh lu berisik, cepet berisik!

Baekyyy : MATI GUA! GADA MUKA!

Jong's : Ngaku aja Baek, Jan nahan! Gua aja ga nahan ama Sehun.

Sehunara panas : Gua tembak pake rasinggan lu jable.

Tttao : Cepet berisik, utarakan semua Baek!

Baekyyy : Gapunya muka sumpah dah!

Jong's : Yaudah beli muka sana!

Tttao : Gausah malu ego!

Baekyyy : GAMAU SEKOLAH SENIN!

Jong's : Berangkat sekolah nya pake helm nya om-om grab aja.

Tttao : Nah tuh bagus jong!

Baekyyy : jahad kelen.

Luhans: kesian ego, malu ngapa Baek?

CY not Ceye : Suka mah Baek ama yang peka.

Tttao : Suka mah Baek ama yang peka. (2)

Jong's : Suka mah Baek ama yang peka. (3)

Kris Ma-Bro : Ngaqaq dah sumpah!

Tttao : Ngaqaq ngaqaq amat sayang.

Kris Ma-Bro : Iya nih sayang.

Baekyyy : Bisa kaga sih diapus chat nya.

Sehunara panas : Dia pun sudah melihat.

Jong's : Dia pun sudah melihat. (2)

Luhans: Gua pun sudah melihat.

Baekyyy meninggalkan Grup.

Jong's : Nah loh!

Tttao : OTW RUMAH TAPIR!

Yixing.T. : OTW RUMAH TAPIR! (2)

Abi Amjah : OTW RUMAH TAPIR! (3)

CY not Ceye : OTW RUMAH TAPIR! (4)

UminChu~ : Absen, mau ada urusan.

Tttao : pacaran mulu lu!

Kris Ma-Bro : OTW RUMAH TAPIR! (5)

Sehunara panas : OTW RUMAH TAPIR! (6)

Luhans: mesti kah gua ikut?

Jong's : MESTI!

Luhans: K, OTW RUMAH TAPIR! (7)

Kygso : gua baru dateng, dan gua baru scroll!

Jong's : OTW SOO!

Kygso : K! OTW RUMAH TAPIR (8)

Jong's : Jemput gua hun!

Sehunara panas : OGAH!

Jong's : Jemput bangsat! Gua gada motor, dipake emak gua ke toko!

Sehunara panas : di gampangkan, naiklah itu grab kan ada.

Jong's : BOMEN! JEMPUT BANGKE!

Sehunara panas : Rumah lu dan rumah gua pun jarak nya jauh, gimana gua jemput lu tolol!

Jong's : Ya cari cara lah ogeb, cetan ah! Nanti gua beliin ketoprak!

Sehunara panas : Call! Buka lapak emang cincay~

Tttao : OTW nih, gua bareng si luhan!

Kris Ma-Bro : Kok lu bareng si Luhan si, Tao?

Ttao : Eh, rumah gua pun sama si Luhan tetanggaan bego! Ntar aja cemburu-cemburuan nya.

Abi Amjah : Eh siap, menuju ke tempat tujuan gua bareng si Chanyeol.

Yixing.T. : Duluan aja, nanti Yixing mah nyusul, mau beli cilor duls.

Jong's : BAWA YANG BANYAK!

Tttao : Banyakin makaroni woy, si Tapir suka.

Luhans: depan rumah nih gua Tao, cepet keluar.

Tttao : gercep sih lu nyet, keluar nich.

Sehunara panas : Jong, cepetan bego! Gua sudah di depan pagar rumah lu.

Jong's : Eh siap, tunggu lagi pake kerudung.

Kygso : Udah dijalan nich, off yea bye.

CY not Ceye : bawa gorengan Hun, sama bawa rokok beserta kawan-kawan nya.

Sehunara panas : Eh, Siap abangqu.

CY not Ceye : Up!

* * *

"Mampus aja, ini si monyet maksud nya apaan coba!" Jongin bangkit dari kasur, masa bodo ama cat kuku di kaki yang belom kering! Yang terpenting adalah pegi ke rumah si Baekhyun bareng anak-anak yang udah pada kalang kabut gegara tuh anak monyet left grup.

Buru-buru pake kudungan gegara si Sehun monyet udah nunggu di depan pager, tolol amet dah itu cowo kesayangan satu udah tau bisa tinggal masuk tunggu dalem tapi malah gegayaan sok gak kenal gak deket gitu nunggu depan pager.

"JONGIN! MAIN KUY!" Nah tu kan, mana kaga sabaran lagi.

"Ya sabarin!" Teriak sekeras mungkin dah tuh si Jongin, masa bodo adek bayi nya yang lagi bobo siang ama baby sitter kebangun.

"Teh, Kaka pergi dulu keluar! Kalo mamah nanya bilang aja kaka pergi kerumah si baekhyun!" Masa bodo itu baby sitter yang lagi setengah molor denger ato kagak, yang penting dia udah pamit.

"Lama tolol!" Jongin ngunci pintu, mulut nya manyun-manyun denger si Sehun ngomelin dia.

"Ngomul luh, namanya cewek ya lama!" Sehun mah kesel setengah mampus, udah tau salah malah marah. Dasar cewek abnormal.

Kenapa coba mereka jadian waktu akhir pelajaran semester 1, menggelitik.

"Untung cewek gua, kalo bukan udah gua buang lu." Jongin nampol pala dia kaga nyante.

"Ngomul lu sekali lagi kaya gitu, elu yang gua buang." Jongin mah gabisa digituin, kalo digituin dia bisa lebih kejam. "Lo pikir cowo lo doang apah!"

"Dapet gua aja sukur lu." Jongin sadar, iya in omongan nyelekit Sehun yang bener-bener pas buat diri dia.

"Mati kek lu!"

* * *

"Lama lu, gua cape ogeb nunggu elu." Luhan natepin Tao yang lagi sibuk tutup pager rumah, terus geleng-geleng pala, bener aja ini si Tao mau ke rumah si Baekhyun apa mau pergi ke moll! Rapih bener!

"Lu mau kemana si Tao?" Si Tao bukan nya jawab malah natap dia bingung.

"Kerumah si tapir lah! Kok lu nanya, lu amnesia apa!" Yelah ketus bener anjir, Luhan aja ampe mau kicep.

"Rapih amet tolol! Gausah rapih-rapih, mana jeans sobek-sobek." Tao mah udah bosen ya ama omongan nya si Luhan, yang terkenal gaul tapi kolot.

"Ini bukan sobek, ini emang gaya! Kuy la jan banyak ngomul!"

* * *

"JAN NGEBUT,HUN!" Jongin nahan kudungan nya, sambil pala nya celingak celinguk cantik merhatiin keadaan sekitar jalan, takut-takut ada mobil dendam nyelip ini motor punya tante nya si Sehun.

Gimana kaga, ini cowo monyet kesayangan atu dari tadi bawa motor kek orang kebelet modol! Kaga nyante apa aja yang diliat diselipin -_-"

"KALO KAGA NGEBUT,NANTI LAMA SAMPE!"

Jongin yang denger langsung males seketika, iya sih cepet sampe kaya gini tapi bukan sampe rumah si Baekhyun tapi sampe rahmatulloh iya!

"SAMPE MANA NIH?! RUMAH BAEKHYUN APA RAHMATULLOH!?" Cukup udah Jongin, Mampus aja tuh si Sehun disembur cewek macem Jongin.

"Ya allah! Eh elu ya kalo ngomong jong, kaga pernah saring." Nah kan, Sehun udah mulai keluarin logat makassar kebanggan ini, Jongin yang dengernya aja yang tadi nya marah langsung berubah nahan tawa.

"Saring-saring! LU KATA GUA MINYAK JELANTAH APA DISARING-SARING! MATI KEK LU AH!"

"Mati nya nanti, dosa gua masih numpuk gara-gara menonton bokep sambil coli tiap minggu, gua pun belum Naek haji! Masa gua kalah ama tukang bubur sebelah rumah tante gua sih dia pun sudah naik haji gua belum." Sehun ngomong panjang lebar dah tuh, pake logat makassar dia yan kentel di beberapa bagian.

"Ngomul!"

* * *

"BAEKHYUN! MAIN YOK!" Tao ama Kyungsoo udah tereak-tereak depan pager rumah si Baekhyun, yang lain mah lagi pada diem-diem kicep dibelakang nya nungguin orang yang namanya disautin dengan suara segitu gede toak keluar, menunggu tanpa kepastian yang jelas.

Mereka tuh udah capek nunggu.

"Capek aku tuh nunggu." Kris liatin pager rumah Baekhyun yang tinggi nye kaga sante dengan pandangan melas, meratapi nasib yang dehidrasi kronis dan mikirin temen-temen nya yang pura-pura gak tau kalo dia tuh haus. "Tega lu pada."

Si Sehun cebikin bibir, pasang muka ogah. "Lu pikir minuman kaga pake uang? Lu pikir aqua gelas murah apa!"

"Yelah cuma gopek Hun."

"Lu pikir Gopek kagak gede apa!? Gede!" Sehun murka, Jongin mijit-mijit pala, terlalu lelah otak nya liatin tingkah si Sehun yang pelit nya bisa bikin orang yang ngeliatnya langsung amit-amit.

"Pelit lu!" Nah kan, ngambek dah tuh si Kris.

"Lu pun banyak uang, kenapa kaga beli sendiri bego." Luhan buka suara setelah sekian lama kicep dari awal dateng, geram hati nya nih liat perkelahian dua manusia penuh azab. "Ngapain lu minta-minta sama orang yang tampangnya pun udah kayak orang pinta-pinta." Nah loh, motto Luhan keluar.

'Dibalik sebuah pembelaan pasti ada penghinaan.'

Sehun ngasih jari tengah.

.

.

.

TBC

Ini gatau,gak lucu memang dimata kalian.

Tapi sumpah, diantara semua ff yg gua buat

Ini adalah yang paling gua sayangin dan gua kasih perhatian lebih di setiap update nya, karena apa? Karena didalam ff ini tertumpahkan cerita-cerita anak-anak kelas gua, apalagi gua sebentar lagi bakal lulus dan ninggalin semua itu dan yang udah pasti bakal sedikit lah waktu gua buat ngumpul bareng germo-germo dan para jable-jable kesayangan di kelas gua.

Hikseu TT…

RnR


End file.
